


The Soul of a Statue

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Greek myth AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Tom Riddle creates statues that are so lifelike, it is difficult to tell if they are real or not. He makes the mistake one day of falling in love with one of his creations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:hello! :D I have been read your prompt and I would like suggest oneyou know the myth of pygmalion? about a king who want find the perfect love but end up failing, so he sculpt a statue and then fall in love with it, if you don't know the myth could look in google is easy to find :3 I think would be interesting see tom and harry in a story like that.

The people of the city were nothing to him. Always coming to see his work and admire from up close. Asking again and again when he was going to reveal his next project. It was tiresome.

His art form, sculpting, was unlike any other in the world. Sure, there were other artists who used the medium to express themselves and make a meager living. But they were nothing compared to him. Tom had a way of making his art seem so real. A warrior could not tell between a real sword and one of his made of the finest stone. Some even declared that they wished to take it into battle. A foolish idea of course; art has no place in a battle field after all.

 It didn’t matter what he created, a flower, a tree, or an animal, they all had to stare at his work for sometimes hours and still they could not tell the difference between the real and the fake. The only true way to tell, was if it were an animal, or any living creature.

Stone life does not breathe.

He would watch as the men and women continued day after day, hovering over his life’s work. Some, would even try to seduce him into making one of them into a permanent work of art. A life like sculpture in the exact image of one of them.

The idea, was intriguing. He had carved the image of several live creatures before, but never a human. Women who would throw themselves at him, would be too immoral in their efforts to gain his affection. He wanted something with class and elegance. Something that would be the envy of anyone who looked upon it. Men who did threw themselves at him would be too forceful and intimidating. His art should be something that was approachable and kind.

In the end, he decided to create something from his own imagination, and it turned out more wonderful than anything he could have ever hoped for. Tom spent months upon months carving into the stone. Sleepless nights became a regular occurrence for him, and it did nothing to lessen the quality of his work.

As a human figure started to emerge, Tom began speaking to it as if it truly were alive and thanks to his skills, it was hard to tell the difference. It was hard to find anyone who understood him. With long days sculpting, and his rather dark personality, it turned people away from his as soon as they started to get to know him. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to that didn’t look at him with either a grotesque adoration or only wanted to use him to make them immortal in stone.

He named his creation Harry. Something so ordinary for a marvelous piece of work. It was meant to prove that wondrous things could come from even the most ordinary of names. After all, he created works of art that called to people from all over the world and his name was simply Tom.

Upon its completion, he was reluctant to show it to the world. It was too perfect, to real. Tom expected it to walk off its pedestal and chat with him about the weather. He wanted to gaze into its stone, lifelike eyes for eternity. But, he had bills to pay, and so Harry was released into the world.

When he was revealed, hundreds upon thousands came to see him. They were in awe of his form and some even could not believe that he was truly a human, more like the exact replica of a god. Strangely, neither could Tom.

Never in his life had his work left him so memorized.  He himself, would find himself staring at his work long after the crowds had left. To his confusion, he would find himself blushing or stuttering like a love-sick fool in the presence of its gaze. Once, he even tried to hold its hand, wondering, not for the first time, what it would have been like if it could touch him back.

His obsession increased as time went on. He found himself dreaming of the statue, worrying about it every time he left its side, and even wondering that if it were alive, what it would have thought of him working on another human sculpture. Would it have been jealous? Would it have even cared?

When Tom dreamed of it, no words were spoken. It was all emotions and sunsets. The light would make his creation shine and when the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, his creation would glow in the moonlight. He wanted to say something, anything. What does a statue think about during the long days stuck indoors being stared at by countless strangers?

One day, the city celebrated a holiday in the name of Aphrodite. Couples declared their love for one another in the streets, several even asked complete strangers for their hands in marriage. Others got on their knees and begged the goddess to bring them to their one true love.

Tom used to think that their actions were idiotic, but now he could see the appeal in it. Alone in his home, he got down on his knees in front of an image of the goddess. Before, he would have thought someone insane if they ever said that he would do anything like this, but here he was all the same.

On his knees, he prayed to the goddess for someone in the exact image of his creation. He wanted to be able to finally hold its hand and listen to its words and ideas. Simply talking to a cold statue was not enough for him anymore. His heart ached for it to answer him and to feel more than just the smooth cold surface of what should have been flesh.

Tom prayed longer than he would have liked to admit. He prayed until his knees hurt and his stomach pained him with hunger. The sun finally set in the sky when he finally stood up. He was hopeful that the goddess had finally granted his request

He raced to his beloved statue, another act that he wouldn’t have been caught dead doing. But when he saw the podium empty of his creation, he stopped. Who would have taken him? Who would have dared to touch his beloved? Anger like no other surged through his veins, and in that moment Tom understood what it was like to know a fury compared to a god.

Whoever touched his beloved heart would suffer the most painful of deaths. He was already envisioning the way the life would leave their eyes, maybe he would turn their death into his next work of art.

As soon as he turned around to begin his investigation on the thieves, his heart skipped a beat at the person standing in front of him. The man was literarily the one of his dreams however, it was much more real than that. The man had jet black messy hair, green eyes, and skin that was _alive_ and definitely not made of stone.

“Hello,” the man smiled.

“H-hello,” Tom replied wide eyed.

“My name is Harry. It’s so nice to finally talk to you.” Harry took a step closer so that he was standing directly in front of Tom.

“She-You-How…” Tom did not know where to start. Instead of answering right away, Harry took Tom’s hand in his own and they both marveled at the feel of each other’s skin. Tom stared in wonderment as he could feel the warmth of Harry’s hand in his own.“Aphrodite heard you. I… I’m here. I’m real.”

“Real?” Tom asked in childlike wonderment, all anger from before vanished. “You’re real?” What did he do to deserve this, he wondered. His heart and soul felt more alive than they had in years as he looked into Harry’s eyes.

Harry nodded. “Will you show me the stars? I’ve seen them in your dreams but I would like to see them for myself if you don’t mind.” Tom agreed gladly, willing to give everything to the now alive man who had stolen his heart.

“I have so many questions,” Harry smiled as they made their way out of the building.

“I would love to hear them,” Tom said sincerely. He couldn’t wait to hear every little thought and idea that Harry had, and they had the rest of eternity together to talk about them together.


End file.
